With you I'm always me
by merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Jess is Luke's son. Him and Rory grow up together and fall for eachother from friends to something much more. Luke and Lorelai deal with the same issue's can they be a family or is there so much more to them. LIT and Javajunkie
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Gilmore girls

Prologue

1984 Chilton School.

Lorelai Victoria Gilmore sat on the bathroom floor in the second floor girl's bathroom after her first period class. A tiny stick with a pink plus in her hand she couldn't believe it she was sixteen and pregnant how was she ever going to tell Chris? How was she going to raise a baby? What were her parents going to say? Could she finish School? These were all the questions that ran through her mind. There was one question that she never even had to think about she already knew the answer. She would keep her baby if it was the last thing she did. She picked her self up off the floor and dried the tears from her eyes. She went in search of Chris after tucking the test away safely. She walked down the hall, down the stairs and there she found Chris leaning up against his locker his hair a mess and his shirt untucked in his rebel without a cause way.

"Chris" Lorelai walked up to him he turned to her is million watt smile shining through his eyes.

"Lor were have you been."

"Chris" She said in a small voice trying to will away the tears. "Can we go and talk somewhere please." He took one look at her tear shining blue eyes and nodded leading her out into the parking lot and into his new car. They sat there in silence. Her trying to get up her courage to speak him waiting to find out what had her so upset.

"Lor what is it?" Her hand was resting in her lap inside her purse clutching the pregnancy test.

"Chris." She turned and looked at him drawing her hand out of her purse the white stick still clutched within it. "I'm pregnant." It was then with those two words that she finally let the tears once again flow down her face. Chris looked at her and then at the plastic stick and then back at her pulling her into a hug not knowing what else to do.

Meanwhile……..

1984 Stars Hollow High school

Rachel Jane Dupree sat on the bathroom floor of the girls bathroom staring at the pink plus sign on the plastic stick in her hand. She was screwed she was seventeen and screwed. She wasn't the mothering type she didn't even like kids she wanted out of this two bit town She wanted to travel she wanted to live. How was she suppose to tell her boyfriend Luke that she was pregnant she knew that he would want her to keep the child something she didn't want to do. She got up off the floor glaring at the stick that meant the end of her life. She stalked out of the bathroom and she ran to the track field were she knew that Luke would be practicing. She saw him making laps around the track, He stopped when he spotted her.

"Hey." He ran up to her a smile on his face.

"We need to talk." Rachel wasn't in the mood for small talk she wanted out of this mess and she wanted out now.

Luke followed his fuming girlfriend to the outskirts of the field were know one could hear them. "Rach what's up." Luke asked concerned. She shoved the test into his chest.

"I'm pregnant" She hissed "that's what's wrong." Shock covered Luke's face. He looked down at the test in his hands.

"Well we'll deal with this it will be fine."

"Fine, Fine" She ranted. "I don't want it I never wanted children." Luke grabbed her arms and held her still.

"Rachel your not getting an abortion if you don't want the child then you can leave him or her with me after the birth and I'll raise him or her.

"Fine." She seethed did he realize that to give him the child he wanted that she would have to get fat. This was going to be a long nine months in the world of Rachel Dupree.

Gilmore mansion 1984

Lorelai had told her parents of her situation only days before and now here she sat on the steps of her parents manor Chris by her side as his parents and her parents fought over there future marriage. If there was one thing Lorelai knew it was that she wouldn't be getting married. Even if she did love Chris.

"Lor you know we should get married its what's best for the baby." Chris tried to placate her.

"What's best for the baby. What about what's best for us." Lorelai didn't want her child to grow up the way she did raised by nanny's and never knowing a mothers loving word

Apartment over the diner 1984

Luke sat on his bed his head in his hands. How was he going to raise a baby at eighteen by him self and run the store he had inherited after his father died. He had just started to refinish it into a diner to be opened after he graduated in a few months He didn't know how he would do it but he knew he would. He hated Rachel at that moment. How could someone be so heartless about there own child.

Dupree house 1984

Rachel laid on her bed she had told her mother what she was planning. Her father was all for it of course Peter Dupree didn't like being tied down to one place for to long either. He only stayed around to raise Rachel since her mother died when she was four. He himself couldn't wait for Rachel to leave so he could travel more.

Rachel looked down at her stomach in disgust. She couldn't believe she was stupid enough to get pregnant and that she let Luke talk her into keeping the child.

Gilmore manor/Heartford Hospital 1985

Lorelai felt a sudden pain cut through her lower abdomen. She stifled a cry as she grabbed her bag and headed to the car. Just then she felt a gush of water run down her leg. She hurriedly scrawled a note to her parents and took the keys to the car. She made it to the hospital and stumbled her way through the doors. A nurse rushed to her side and helped her to a wheel chair. By this time the pain was getting more and more intense. As she was being wheeled into the delivery room her mother and father showed up.

"I can't believe you left with out even telling us Lorelai a note you left a note." Emily screeched.

"Not now mom." Lorelai bit out. "Can't you see I'm a little busy. Just call Christopher." Emily scowled but did as her daughter said. Hours and a large amount of excruciating pain later. Lorelai held a pink bundle in her arms. "Hello Lorelai Leigh Gilmore." She smiled into the blue eyes of her baby girl. Just then Chris walked in.

"Well what is it." He demanded and Lorelai knew he was hoping for a son.

"Chris come meet your daughter Lorelai Leigh Gilmore." He walked towards them and peeked into the pink blanket. He took a deep breath of air.

"Lor I can' t do this." He looked into her shocked face once before walking out the door. For what Lorelai was sure was the last time. She held her daughter closer and cried the blanket absorbing some of the tears.

Meanwhile…..

Stars Hollow Hospital 1985

Rachel had woken up that morning in pain she felt wet blankets under her and had almost screamed. She had realized that she was in labor. And for a moment she sighed in relief this whole ordeal was almost over. She dialed Lukes number. "Luke get over here now." She snapped. Luke whipped the sleep from his eyes and jumped out of Bed when he heard Rachel's voice. He raced to Rachel's house in his pickup and helped her in "Luke I hate you." She bit out. He just rolled his eyes at her. 14 hours and a lot of swearing later. A baby boy was born. "Here take him" Rachel practically shoved the child in his arms.

Luke held on to the child and looked into his brown eyes and fell in love with that little boy. "Rachel meet your son. "Jess William Danes." He tried to get her to look at the little boy.

" don't care what you name him." She snapped. "Just give me the papers." She hastily signed away her parental rights. Luke's heart breaking a little with each stroke of the Pen.

Hartford/Stars hollow Hospital 1985

Lorelai held her daughter in her arms. Luke held his son neither knowing that in only a few short months there lives would forever be entangled never knowing that They would find family when they were least expecting it.

A/N so the next chapter will be from the birth to when Lorelai leaves and she meets Luke I thought it would be interesting to Make Jess Luke's son and have him and Rory raised together. Please review but no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Gilmore girls.

Gilmore Manor

Lorelai looked down at her two week old child an ache in her chest she couldn't give the child what she needed what she deserved. How could she raise a child in the stiffening expressivity of the heartford elite.

"Lorelai" her mother called up the stairs. Lorelai sighed securing Rory in her arms more tightly and pushing her self off her bed.

"Coming mother" She called down. She walked down the stairs careful not to wake her sleeping child. She noticed her mother and father standing at the bottom of the stairs all decked out in there finery she was sure they were going to another dull society even.

"Lorelai me and your father are going out we will be back around midnight." Her mother informed her.

"Ok can I go know I would like to put Rory done." Lorelai asked.

"Yes, Yes go." Her mother told her exasperated. Lorelai made her exit as quick as she could she laid Rory down in her tiny white bassinet and sat on her bed. She listened to the car engine reeve and heard her parents pull out of the drive way. She sighed getting up off the bed she went to lean over Rory's bassinet. She traced her finger down the babies silky smooth cheek.

"Oh Ror What are we going to do." She asked unhappily. She hadn't seen nor heard from Christopher since the day of Rory's birth and the Hayden's hadn't even bothered to come over and meet there granddaughter. She looked around her room and then back down at her sleeping baby it was then that she made a rash split second decision. She would leave she would find some place and settle down with Rory she would get a job and support them. She didn't know how but she would. She had money stashed way that would get them a ways. She pulled a duffle bag out from under her bed and went over to her closet. She took out most of her clothes and shoved them in there. She picked up Rory's stuff and put it into another bag. She packed up the bassinet and other necessities that she would need. She picked up Rory went over the phone and called a cab. She had left a note on the table telling her parents she would be fine and not to try and come looking for her.

When the cab pulled up she got in looking around once more. One last time at the home she grow up in the home she thought of as a prison and she told the cab driver to take her to the smallest town he could think off with in an hours drive or less. He just nodded his head and they were headed off to a place Lorelai would learn in the coming years to call home.

Stars Hollow

Luke sat on his bed trying to sooth a crying baby. He didn't know what to do he was at his wits end. Jess never seemed to quit crying no matter what he did. "Shh." Luke tried to sooth the baby to no avail. Finally he looked at the clock and sighed he strapped Jess into his car seat and headed down to open the diner. Luke thought back to the last to weeks he hadn't heard from Rachal since the day she was released from the hospital. She had just up and left Stars Hollow she said to follow bigger dreams.

Peter Dupree had left only days after his daughter selling the house and just leaving. Luke sat Jess on the counter and held a bottle in one had well getting stuff ready. He unlocked the door and let the first customer in. Miss Patty smiled at him and then made a be line for the counter. "Oh isn't he so cute." Miss Patty cooed. "Looks just like his Daddy." This statement made Luke blush.

"What can I get you Miss Patty." He asked gruffly.

"Oh some eggs over easy and some toast and orange juice would be nice."

"Coming right up can you keep an eye on him well I'm in the kitchen."

"Yeah no problem doll." Luke smiled gratefully at the older woman. He started on Miss Patty's breakfast when he heard the bell ring once again. He heard Babette cooing over Jess with Miss Patty.

"What can I get you Babette" He called out from the kitchen.

"Same as Patty, Thanks" She called back. Awhile later Luke came out two platters in his hands.

"Here you go ladies."

"Thanks Luke." They smiled at him as they ate and continued to play with the baby.

Meanwhile……

Lorelai got out of the cab paid the driver and looked around. This town looked nice. She wondered were she might be able to find a job. She wondered around and down by a lake when she saw the most gorgeous inn ever. She went in and looked around she couldn't help but fall in love with the place.

"May I help you." Lorelai turned around and noticed an older woman smiling at her.

"Yes hi I'm Lorelai and this is my daughter Lorelai but we call her Rory for short. I was wondering if there was anyway I could get a job."

Mia looked at the young girl in front of her thoughts rushing through her head she was thinking about her own grandson who had just had a baby, Though he was to stubborn to let her help him. She couldn't throw this young girl and baby out on the street. "You can have a job as a maid I can watch Rory for you and you can sleep in the old shed. Its not much but It has a bed running water and electricity."

"Oh thank you thank you." Lorelai couldn't help but hug the other woman.

"Your welcome dear." Mia smiled at her Mia showed her were she could put her stuff and Lorelai was about to crash. "There's a diner in town my grandson runs it he makes good food."

"Thanks" Lorelai smiled once again. She watched Mia Leave and crawled into Bed.

A/N thanks for the reviews I always love the idea that Mia could be Luke's grandma any way please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Gilmore girls

It wasn't the sun that woke Lorelai up. It was Rory crying beside her. She picked the baby up from the bassinet she had set up the night before. She gently picked up her tiny buddle rocking her back and forth trying to sooth her. "Shh Rory" She looked out the window at murky darkness. She looked down at her watch and noticed that it was only five in the morning she was suppose to start work at seven. She heated up a bottle giving it to Rory as she sat down on the bed. As soon as Rory had finished her bottle. Lorelai bundled herself and Rory up and headed to the diner that Mia had mentioned the night before she hoped it would be opened. The town was tiny and it wasn't hard to find the establishment that she was looking for. She smiled at the two duel signs that hung over the door. One reading Williams hard ware and the other reading Luke's diner. She noticed a dim light emendating from the building. She approached the diner and gently rapped her knuckles on the glass pane not sure if she should just walk in or not.

She noticed a shadow pass over the door. And then it opened a man not much older than her stood there holding a young child about Rory's age. "Can I help you Miss." Lorelai gave him a slight smile.

"Yes I was wondering if you were open."

"I was just opening up, come on in." He stepped aside letting her into the room. She looked around enjoying the simple décor. She sat down at table taking her coat off and draping it over the chair she sat Rory's Carrier down next to her. The man came back and stood in front of her. "What can I get you."

"Some coffee and eggs please."

"Coming right up." Just then the small child that the man had been holding when she entered the diner started to cry from his spot on the counter in his carrier. The man stepped towards him.

"I've got it." Lorelai offered. Going towards the child.

"Thanks." The man hurried to the kitchen and Lorelai collected the crying child soothing him and taking out one of Rory's bottle's to feed him. She sat back down and rocked him well gently rocking Rory's carrier back and forth also. The man came out with her food sitting it down in front of her. "Thanks again." He took the child from her. "I'm Luke by the way and this is my son Jess."

"It was my pleasure I'm Lorelai and this is my daughter Lorelai we call her Rory for short. I work for you grandmother at her inn." She looked down at her watch and noticed the time. "I really should get going." She stood up to put money on the table but Luke stopped her.

"That's not necessary." He knew how it was to be a single teen parent and he could tell this girl was younger than him. Just then Jess started to cry again. Luke sighed Luke didn't seem to stop crying he had just woken up and came down stares when he was startled by the knock on the door no normal town person would knock on the door. He was surprised to open the door and find a young girl with a baby in her a young girl who couldn't be more then seventeen. He had watched her fascinated as she looked around his diner. He was surprised when she offered to take care of Jess when he went into the kitchen. He didn't know what it was but something told him this girl was special and when she told him that she worked for his grandmother He couldn't help but smile that meant that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. He looked down at table as she left. She turned back towards him.

"Do you want me to take him with me I'm sure your grandma wouldn't mind watching him." Luke had to struggle with his pride Jess was his son his responsibility. But he knew it wasn't feasible for him to care for Jess every day well trying to run the diner.

"That would be great Thanks." He ran upstairs to get everything Jess would need for an outing after bundling up his son he handed him to Lorelai. "Tell my Grandma I'll pick him up later."

"Why don't I just bring him back after my shift is done." He silently nodded his head as Miss. Patty came through the door and Lorelai slipped out a baby carrier in each hand.

"Who was that." Patty craned to look around and behind her.

""That's Lorelai she works at the inn." Miss Patty nodded sitting down and ordering though she wasn't a fool she would be keeping a close eye on the new girl.

Lorelai made her way through town and back to the inn. Carefully balanced not wanting to slip. She made her way through the front door of the inn. Mia looked up at the sound of the opening of the door. She gasped when she looked at Lorelai and rushed out behind the desk. "How in the world did you get him to agree? She looked at the young girl in aww she had been trying to get her grandson to agree to allow her to babysit for weeks now.

"It wasn't hard" Lorelai shrugged. Mia just shook her head in wonder and handed Lorelai her uniform. Mia had a joyful time with her two young charges. Lorelai worked all day and at the end of her shift tired and out of it. She made herself downstairs. "Mia I'm going to take Jess back to Luke now."

"Ok." Mia kissed Jess on the forehead before Lorelai bundled up him and Rory once again for the trek to the diner. She entered and it was bustling nothing like the dim silence of this morning. Luke looked up at the jingling of the bells above the door. He smiled and walked over to Lorelai to take Jess from her.

"Thanks for this."

"Your welcome. I need food though I'm starving."

"What can I get you.?"

"A cheese burger and some fries."

"Coming up." The townsfolk of Stars hollow shocked they were not sure how to take this new development. They would soon grow us to the young Lorelai and her young daughter's presence in the diner and in stars Hollow.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Gilmore girls.

The days fell into a pattern for Lorelai. She would wake up and go to Luke's have breakfast and take Jess and Rory to be watched by Mia. Luke would watch her run in and out of the diner taking care of Rory and Jess and day by day he fell more in love with her secretly of course there was no way he would tell Lorelai that he loved her.

Mia watched with a smile as the months went on. Soon both Jess and Rory were sixth months old. "Ok baby I'm going to go to work be good." Lorelai kissed Rory on the forehead and then kissed Jess on the forehead. "You to little man. She tied her apron on and went upstairs. Mia sat behind The desk and watched the two children play with their plush blocks. Jess crawled towards Rory and took the block she was playing with "Ess" She called out. Mia's head popped up and she looked at Rory putting the paper she was working on down and rushing to the young girl.

"Rory did you just say Jess." She picked up the little girl. Lorelai happened to be walking down the stairs at that moment.

"What Rory spoke." She rushed over to the group.

"Yeah She said Ess I think she meant Jess." Mia smiled as Lorelai took the little girl into her arms.

"Oh my little girl is growing up." Lorelai squealed. Jess must not have liked being ignored because he lifted his arms. "Ory." The adults eyes snapped down to look at the young boy.

"Wow they certainly like to say each other names. " Lorelai quipped. Mia reached down to pick up her grandson.

"Here take Jess and Rory." Mia handed Jess over to Lorelai. "Go and celebrate with Luke."

"Thanks Mia." Lorelai rushed out of the inn a child on each hip. She rushed into the diner and smiled at Luke. "Luke the kids said there first words." She told him breathlessly as he looked up at her.

"What ?" he rushed over and took Jess from Lorelai. "What did they said."

"Each other's names" her smile widened.

"Wow." He looked at the two kids. Smiling. For moths to come Luke and Lorelai would marvel at how close the two kids were.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review I think I'll fast forward to there first birthday next its hard to right about babies I'll try to write more soon


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Gilmore girls

The day of Rory and Jess's birthday was fast approaching. Lorelai was emotional thinking of her baby girl turning one. Luke and Lorelai were both shocked when they realized that Jess and Rory shared a birthday. A week before Rory and Jess's shared birthday Lorelai ran into the Diner Rory bouncing happily on her hip.

"Luke." She shouted out excitement ringing through her voice.

"What?" Luke came out of the kitchen a dish rag in one hand and Jess in the other. The before mentioned Jess was covered in flour.

Lorelai burst out laughing. "What happened."

"Jess decided that it was a good idea to try and pull the flour bin down on top of him." Luke looked disgruntled at his son as he wiped more flour off the squirming child.

"Here give him to me." Lorelai sat Rory down on the floor and took Jess from Luke. She took the wash cloth from his other hand and proceded to wipe the young boy free of the white goop that covered him. Once he was clean she sat him down on the floor next to Rory and took a seat at one of the stools.

"So what did you need." Luke asked leaning against the counter a pad of paper and pen in his hand.

"Well I'll have pancakes and coffee but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about. I was wondering if we could hold Rory and Jess's birthday here." She put on her patented Gilmore pout. Luke internally groaned he couldn't say no to that pout.

"Ok I'll even make the cake."

"Yay." Lorelai jumped off the stool clapping her hands causing the diner patrons to look at her with indulgent smiles. She bent down and looked at the babies on the floor. "Did you here that you guys get to have your party. Just the smile Lorelai gave him made it worth it for Luke.

The day of the party dawned and Lorelai hurried around her little house getting Rory ready in a dress she had pieced together. She carried her into the inn beaming the whole time. "There's the birthday girl." Mia beamed when she saw them walk in the door.

"your going to be at Luke's later right." Lorelai asked the women she saw as a grandmother.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Mia assured her.

"Ok well I'm going to go help Luke set up I'll see you later." Lorelai left walking across town to Luke's she pushed the door open and her mouth dropped she stared in aw at the diner. It was decorated in pink and blue streamers and there was a banner that read Happy Birthday Jess and Rory Lorelai felt tears gather in the corner of her eyes. Luke came down the stairs a dressed Jess in his arms. "Oh Luke." Lorelai breathed.

"It was nothing" He shrugged.

"Ess Ess." Rory squirmed in Lorelai's arms. Lorelai chuckled and her and Luke set the kids down in the playpen that Luke had set up in one corner of the diner. Soon the towns people came in laden down with gifts and well wishes for there youngest town members. When everyone family and friend was there the presents were given out with Rory in Lorelai's lap and Jess in Luke's the two adults helped the kids open there mounds of presents consisting anywhere from clothes to plush toys. Lorelai smiled gratefully at the towns people that she had came to see as family they knew she couldn't afford to give her daughter a big party but they made sure she had a good one.

"Ok cake time." Luke stood up after all the presents were opened sitting Jess in Lorelai's lap with Rory and heading to the kitchen. He came back a few minuets latter two tiny cakes in each hand He sat one down in front of each kid and watched as Rory and Jess smashed there fingers into the cake. Everyone laughed at the picture they made as people pulled out camara's to snap the precious moment. Luke then brought out the big cake for everyone else. People sat back and ate there cake reminiscing and laughing. They all hoped they could be around to watch both of the children grow up.

After everyone left Luke and Lorelai cleaned up the diner and the children. Dusk was setting in before Lorelai gathered a groggy Rory to her. She turned to Luke. "Luke I don't know how I can ever repay you for making this day so great." Happiness glowed in her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it." Luke waved her off. She shot him a quick smile and a wave as she walked out the door Rory carefully buddle up against the wind. Luke looking after her. A slight smile playing on his lips. He gathered Jess to him smoothing back the young boys hair. "Well Jess I hope you had a good party." He carried his young son up to there apartment settling him down on the bed and watched as he lolled off to sleep thanking god for this town for his son and for the friends that surrounded him across town in a little potting shed turned apartment Lorelai Gilmore was doing the same thing.

A/N thanks for the reviews and please review when do you want me to bring Sookie into the story and do you want me to bounce the kids age ahead a few years.


End file.
